


Party at the Burrow - part 2

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Other, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, but still, ginny is a couple of days away from 16, not intentionally, remus is creeping from a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus isn't quite over what just happened with Neville at the Burrow and needs some time alone. But the Burrow is never quiet and before he knows it, he is witnessing something he really shouldn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party at the Burrow - part 2

It had been a while since Neville had left the room and Remus had still not gotten his mind around it. He had just been so caught up in the moment and he totally forgot that this was all kinds of wrong.  
  
Then why didn't it _feel_ wrong?  
  
And why was he still hard?  
  
He sat on the bed for a little while hoping that the erection would pass on its own, but deep down he knew that wouldn't happen any time soon. The way Neville had kissed him was so eager and full of passion Remus couldn't believe it. The memory of the young boy was still burning strongly in his mind and Remus just couldn't help himself. He took a look around the room which, by the looks of it, had to be Ginny's.  
  
“This is so wrong,” Remus muttered to himself as he locked the door with his wand. But he was getting desperate and it wasn't like anyone downstairs would miss him...  
  
He lay down on the bed and opened his trousers. He sighed with relief when he finally freed his erection from the tight fabric. His fingers was wrapped around his cock and started to move back and forth with his mind still on the kisses and touches from before.  
  
The movements of his hand became quicker and Remus had found a pace that was just right when he heard someone grab the door handle from the outside.  
  
“What? Why is the door locked?” Remus heard a girl's voice speak from the other side.  
  
He jumped up from the bed and with his trousers and underwear around his ankles barely managed to dive into the closet before the door opened with an “Alohomora” and the owner of the room stepped in.  
  
“Calm down, Ginny,” Remus heard the youngest Weasley say to herself. “He's not going to turn you down.”  
  
Ginny walked back and forth over the floor whispering to herself. She seemed to be genuinely worried about something, but Remus really hoped it would pass soon and Ginny would leave the room. This closet wasn't exactly comfortable and he hadn't managed to close the door properly when he dove in there.  
  
He heard someone talking in the corridors and saw Ginny rush to the door. Remus used the opportunity to at least find a better position, he didn't have the chance, however to get dressed or close the door before Ginny returned with Harry.  
  
“Happy birthday, Harry,” Ginny said nervously.  
  
“Thanks,” Harry said a bit puzzled. He seemed to be looking more at the room than at Ginny and Remus wanted to walk out and give him a smack over the head. “Look at her, you daft boy,” Remus thought.  
  
He heard Harry started to talk about the view, but noticed that Ginny wasn't really listening. He couldn't quite make out everything they said, but apparently Ginny _knew_ what Harry and the others were up to, but she was obviously not going with them. Remus made a mental note to ask Ginny about this on a later time and didn't notice at first that the two teens had started to make out right in front of him.  
  
Remus felt extremely uncomfortable. What was going on in this house today? First he had kissed and fondled a former student, then masturbated in a young girl's bedroom, and now he was sitting hard and half-naked in a closet watching two teenagers make out. One of them his step godson.  
  
Remus started to wish that he had thought of casting a Disillusionment charm on himself instead of throwing himself in the closet, but all that was too late now. He was stuck in there, and had no choice but to wait for the teens to finish. Hopefully some of the other Weasley's or the French armada would burst in and put an end to this madness.  
  
“Harry?” he heard Ginny say.  
  
“Mmm?” Harry muttered back while kissing Ginny's neck.  
  
“I wondered if you... er... I mean...” Ginny's voice was shaking and Remus prayed that she would _not_ suggest what he thought she was about to.  
  
“What?” Harry asked ignorant.  
  
“If you wanted to... you know...” Ginny nodded at the bed and Remus' heart dropped. This was _not_ happening!  
  
But it _was_ happening, and after Ginny finally managed to get Harry to understand what she was talking about, clothes were flying from the bed and onto the floor, lamps and curtains.  
  
Harry was now on top of Ginny kissing and sucking on her nipples and Remus felt the pre-come dripping from his cock. He was so hard it was painful. He knew he shouldn't be there, he knew he shouldn't be watching. This was a way too intimate moment for a young couple to have an audience, but there was no way he could get out. And the pain below his stomach was killing him.  
  
Maybe if he just took care of that... He didn't have to watch them while doing it.  
  
Remus tried with all his might not to watch the two young, naked bodies on the bed right in front of him, but it was like a car crash. He just couldn't stay away...  
  
The two bodies were now side by side on the bed, touching each other and kissing feverishly and Remus was stroking himself while smearing his pre-come over his cock.  
  
“Are you ready?” Harry whispered and Ginny nodded.  
  
She lay on her back and Harry kissed her gently before lining his body up to hers, ready to enter.  
  
Remus had totally forgotten everything about not watching them. He found himself muttering advise to Harry from under his breath, hoping that Harry somehow would pick them up in his mind.  
  
Ginny held her breath and Remus realized he was doing the same thing.  
  
“Ouch,” Ginny flinched.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Harry apologized.  
  
“It's fine, just go slow.” Ginny whispered and kissed Harry's nervous and sweaty forehead.  
  
Remus saw Harry move extremely slow and noticed that the grimaces on Ginny's face became softer before they vanished completely and was replaced by a relaxed and more happy face.  
  
Harry's pace seemed to pick up and so did Remus' hand. It was like Remus was channelling all his sexual energy through Harry to help him on the way, but it didn't seem like it helped because all of a sudden Remus saw Harry shudder and stop moving. He pulled out of Ginny and slumped down on the bed breathing heavily.  
  
Remus on the other hand didn't stop. He was so close now, but was a bit disappointed that he had lost his show.  
  
“I hope I didn't hurt you,” Harry whispered as he stroked Ginny's hair.  
  
Ginny merely shook her head.  
  
“Finish her off, Harry,” Remus muttered in the closet. “Don't leave the girl like that!”  
  
“Did you hear something?” Ginny sat upright in the bed.  
  
“Ginny,” said Harry. “There are like a million people in this house. They're bound to make some sounds sooner or later.” Harry chuckled lightly and Ginny lay down on the bed again and started kissing again.  
  
Remus sighed with relief, but hoped that the two of them would do something with more noise soon. He was really close to relief now and didn't want them to hear him when he came. He couldn't guarantee being able to stay completely quiet.  
  
Remus felt the tension build up in his body and did all he could possibly manage to stay quiet as the semen poured out of the tip of his cock. He was just done when someone banged on the door.  
  
“Harry! Are you in there?” Ron yelled from the other side. “And is Ginny there with you? What are you guys doing?”  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped up from the bed and frantically started to look for their clothes.  
  
“Just a minute, Ron,” Harry called. “I was just helping Ginny look for something, and I think we might have found it.” He picked up a bra and handed it to a blushing Ginny who looked like she was going to burst into laughter at any minute.  
  
The two of them managed to find their clothes and get dressed in a hurry and shared a hasty kiss before opening the door to a infuriating looking brother.  
  
“What have you guys been doing? I've been looking everywhere for you. Hurry downstairs. The Minister is here and want to talk to you.” Ron said and grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the room. Ginny followed.  
  
Remus made sure that everyone was well out of earshot and view before he carefully opened the closet door. He crawled out of the closet, limbs sore and stiff from sitting so still in the closet for a long time. He got to his feet slowly and got dressed. He put a cleansing charm on himself and the closet before walking towards the door.  
  
This was the strangest birthday party he had ever been to in his entire life!


End file.
